Happy Halloween in Phantomhive's mansion
by Etoile-Lead-Sama
Summary: Tout est dit dans ma courte introduction, à vous de vous laisser tenter par ma petite intrigue maintenant
1. Chapter 1

Pour Halloween, à l'heure du crime, voici le premier volet d'une nouvelle en deux parties. la suite sera une fois le soleil pour vous faire passer une nuit d'épouvante pour le pauvre Ciel ^^ ou pas, à vous de le découvrir... Bonne lecture à vous toutes mes petites conteuses ^^

Happy Halloween in Phantomhive's mansion.

Notre histoire commence environ une semaine avant le début de la fête d'Halloween. D'étranges disparitions frappèrent alors la demeure familiale….

Crime n°1 : Lizzy

Tout débuta par un beau matin d'Automne qui éclairait la résidence Phantomhive d'un doux soleil. Aujourd'hui, le Comte avait été réveillé tôt par son majordome, car sa fiancée, Lizzy, devait passer dans la matinée. Ciel avait du travail en retard, pour cause de mission pour la reine, et, comme Sebastian devait remettre en état le manoir, dévasté par leurs domestiques, il dut se lever plus tôt pour accomplir ses tâches, avant l'arrivée de sa si expansive cousine.

Lizzy arriva avec beaucoup d'avance et surpris Ciel à travailler avec acharnement sur sa paperasse dans son bureau… Non, je blague. Elle le surprit en train de roupiller en se servant de cette même paperasse comme coussin… Elle passa toute la matinée à l'assommer par son baratin traditionnel lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train de décorer le manoir à sa façon si…spéciale.

Tout ce calma un peu quand Sebastian vient chercher Ciel pour le changer pour la promenade prévue dans l'après midi, laissant le phénomène qu'était la petite blonde dans le salon en compagnie de bouquins et loin de toutes les choses qu'elle qualifie de mignonne…

C'est alors que la première disparition se produisit : lorsque Ciel fut fin prêt et revient chercher sa fiancée celle-ci n'était plus dans le salon. A sa place sur le canapé, encore chaud de sa récente présence, ce trouvait une photo avec le numéro 1 annoté sur le côté, d'une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La photo était toute simple, d'un cliché fait par un amateur, qui représentait tout simplement la jeune marquise, souriant comme lorsqu'elle voyait Ciel. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ciel crut que Lizzy était simplement partie sans lui donner de nouvelles. Bon d'accord ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais il ne s'en formalisa pas : après tout on parlait de Lizzy là, pas de n'importe qui…

Crime n°2 : Mr Tanaka

La vie de Ciel Phantomhive avait repris son cours le reste de la journée et Sebastian s'assura qu'il effectuerait bien comme il le faut _toutes_ ses corvées sans y déroger, devoir et papiers administratifs compris. Le Comte s'y plia bon gré mal gré, sentant plané au dessus de sa tête la menace d'une privation de pâtisseries. Ce dont il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas une journée avant de s'avouer vaincu. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des pâtisseries de Sebastian qui étaient les meilleurs pouvant exister au monde…

Ciel commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il reçu une petite missive, le lendemain de l'étrange départ de Lizzy de la part se sa tante Francès : celle-ci le sermonnait de garder sa fiancée trop longtemps auprès de lui au mépris des convenances. Or la jeune femme ne se trouvait plus au manoir depuis une journée au moins. Sa disparition n'était pas si anodine que cela…

C'est peu de temps après la réception de la missive de sa tante que le deuxième élément incongru et étrange frappa la résidence Phantomhive…

Sebastian venait de distribuer les taches aux domestiques après le repas du midi pour l'après midi mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Mr Tanaka pour lui dire comme d'habitude qu'il pouvait continuer à boire son thé, ce dernier manquait à l'appel. Il le chercha pendant un moment sans succès. Le majordome, ne pouvant se permettre de perdre trop de temps à chercher le vieil intendant alla de ce pas prévenir son maitre.

Ciel, toujours plongé jusqu'au cou dans sa paperasse pensa être sauvé par son domestique habillé de noir lorsqu'il le vit entrer. Mais son soulagement fut de courtes durées lorsqu'il aperçut le visage grave de ce dernier.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sebastian ?

- Mr Tanaka est introuvable, Monsieur.

Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine… Non pas encore…

Ciel laissa sans peine ses occupations de coté pour aider son démon à trouver le vieil homme dont il était attaché malgré les apparences. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva c'est une nouvelle photo sur laquelle on pouvait distinguer une salle où des aristocrates dansaient à coté d'une tasse de thé encore fumante, à coté d'un numéro 2, écrit de la même écriture que sur la photo de Lizzy… Les deux disparitions étaient donc liées…

Crime n°3 : Mei Linn.

Ciel ne dormit pas de la nuit tourmenté par les images défilant en boucle dans son esprit de la dernière fois où il avait vu les deux êtres étant proches de lui. Sebastian, étendant son maitre remué dans son lit, vient le voir avec une bougie pour ne pas effrayer d'autant plus l'enfant qu'il était redevenu.

- Monsieur, vous ne dormez pas ?

- Non, Sebastian… je me demande qui peut vouloir s'en prendre à moi. Est-ce les assassins de mes parents qui se décident enfin à entrer en scène, me déstabilisant et me fragilisant en m'enlevant un à un tous mes appuis.

Sebastian sourit dans l'ombre sans que Ciel ne s'en aperçoivent : il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre mais le jeune homme ne lui posant pas la moindre question, il n'avait pas le droit de rompre le secret. Il avait promis et seul un ordre de son maitre pourrait le décider à dire la vérité… Un mensonge par omission n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Par contre il pourrait toujours soulager son maitre de quelques anxiété, du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Sebastian posa sa chandelle sur la table de chevet et prit un instant l'enfant tremblotant un peu de peur entre ses bras, bien que ce dernier ne lui aurait surement jamais demandé.

- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, je suis sur que la réponse se trouve sous notre nez. Vous devriez dormir pour avoir l'esprit clair quand nous nous y pencheront demain.

- Oui…

Sebastian recoucha Ciel, laissa la lumière vacillante de la flamme sur le chevet de son petit maitre avant de vouloir se fondre dans la nuit noire pour vaquer à ses occupations. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le jeune lord qui lui ordonna d'une voix mal assurée de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Sebastian s'exécuta volontiers non sans un sourire mystérieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain, Ciel ne fait aucun commentaire sur ces mots de la veille et, pour une fois, Sebastian ne le provoque pas non plus sur le sujet : il sait très bien comment peut être son maitre lorsqu'il est trop acculé. Or, derrière son regard froid et distant, Sebastian sait très bien que celui-ci est inquiet et plus sur ses gardes que jamais. Un observateur extérieur le croirait insensible mais Sebastian le connaissait mieux que quiconque, sa fiancée et Mr Tanaka compris.

Enfermé dans son bureau, le jeune regardait ses comptes sans les voir : il réfléchissait sur les événements des deux derniers jours. Si ses soupçons étaient fondés, une autre personne disparaitrait aujourd'hui. Mais lequel de ses proches lui sera enlever aujourd'hui ? Il essayait de comprendre mais l'évidence lui échappait, lui glissait entre les doigts. Comment pourrait-il tous les protéger ? La réponse était simple : il ne le pouvait pas et cela ne l'aida pas à améliorer son humeur.

Dans le manoir, tout le monde faisait comme d'habitude mais, lorsqu'après le diner, Sebastian arriva dans le bureau de Ciel avec un air sérieux et contrarié, Ciel, ayant parfaitement compris lui demanda :

- Qui ?

- Mei Linn.

- Une photo ?

- La voici, avec un morceau de verre brisé.

L'image montrait la jeune femme déguisée par les soins de Lizzy en sorcière canon suivie du numéro 3…

Crime n°4 : Finny

Si Ciel c'était écouté, il aurait enfermé tout ce petit monde dans le manoir sous son étroite surveillance mais il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer sa faiblesse maintenant de peur que son ennemi dans l'ombre ne s'en aperçoive et ne pense avoir déjà gagné la partie. Mais Ciel n'était pas un Phantomhive pour rien : il ne se laisserait pas avoir sans avoir abattu toutes ses cartes.

Dans l'ombre Sebastian observait le jeune garçon avec un sourire singulier : comme si une facétie commençait à mal tourner et qu'il la trouvait de mauvais gout. Il en toucherait deux mots à son auteur avant de prendre une décision : soit il révélait tout, soit il gardait pout lui son secret tout en veillant avec plus d'attention encore sur son maitre pour parer à n'importe quel possibilité…

Le point positif était que le manoir était plus calme sans les cris de Mei Linn et de ses âneries et la vaisselle avait vu son espérance de vie augmenter en flèche… Ce qui, soit dut en passant, soulageait tout de même Sebastian n'un poids immense. Non, ce n'était pas lui l'auteur de ses disparition bien qu'il s'agisse en effets de gêneurs très pénibles. Mais, malgré que Sebastian soit un démon, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en être attaché… mis à part la petite blonde peut être…

Ciel ne souffrait la présence de personne en son bureau pendant qu'il se penchait sur les photos, les mettant dans l'ordre pour tenter d'en percer le mystère. Une chose était certaine et toutes ses déductions menaient à ce point : l'agresseur de midi voulait lui faire passer un message. Ce qui restait hors de sa compréhension néanmoins était la signification de se message. Une photo de Lizzy, une photo de salle où des gens dansaient, une photo de Mei Linn ayant subi le passage de Lizzy… Mis à part le lien évidant entre la première et la troisième photo évoquant Lizzy, il ne comprenait pas où le ravisseur voulait en venir…

Ciel soupira d'agacement : il savait qui lui manquait des données mais qu'un indice supplémentaire serait doublé d'une disparition et il n'était pas sur de trouver l'illumination tout de suite : le coupable n'aura surement terminé son message que lorsqu'il se retrouvera seul. Voyons il s'en prenait à ses proches directs : Lizzy, Me Tanaka, Mei Linn… Qui sera le suivant ? Finny ? Bardroy ? Sebastian ? A cette pensée Ciel frissonna de plus bel : son majordome sera surement le dernier à lui être enlevé mais si cette personne y réussissait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle a un pouvoir nettement supérieur au démon, ce qui était loin de le rassurer, au contraire.

C'est ce moment que choisi Sebastian pour toquer à la porte du bureau pour apporter le thé ainsi qu'un fondant au chocolat de sa propre initiative : Ciel en aura certainement besoin pour tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il démasque le coupable. Il espérait que cela ne tarde pas pour qu'il puisse cesser de jouer à cette mascarade dont il n'approuvait pas l'exécution, éloignant son maitre de ses préoccupations plus importantes mais il n'avait pas le choix et il devait subir le bon vouloir de ses personnes qui le contraignaient dans sa tâche sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire : il avait promis… Si seulement le jeune maitre pouvait penser à lui donner un certain ordre, tout cela serait enfin terminé. Mais comme cela ne semblait pas arriver de sitôt, il continua à jouer son rôle avec brio.

Cette nuit là, Ciel n'attendit pas des lustres avant de demander à Sebastian de rester : il lui interdit de partir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dès que ce dernier eut fini de le coucher. Seulement quand son majordome restait auprès de lui, il se sentait en paix et en sécurité, chose tout à fait incongru puisqu'il s'agissait du Diable en personne.

La quatrième jour après le début des disparitions ne lui donna pas non plus la lumière et Ciel voyait avec inquiétude l'heure fatidique approchée. Il aurait bien demandé à Sebastian de repousser l'heure du repas mais il savait que ce ne servait à rien de plus que le leurrer et de mettre à jour ses doutes et craintes.

Advient ce qui devait arriver : Sebastian, l'oiseau de mauvais augure depuis le début, vient annoncer l'enlèvement suivant.

- Qui ? demanda avec une lassitude feinte Ciel empreinte tout de même d'un peu de soulagement puisque le domestique noir était toujours là.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais montra une fleur à la tige cassée en lui tendant la phot tant redoutée.

- Finny...

Sebastian hocha sombrement la tête. Sur la photo, annotée cette fois du numéro 4, ce trouvais une peinture du château des Midelford, famille de Lizzy…

Crime n°5 : Bardroy

Ciel passait maintenant le moindre de ces instants à reluquer sous tous les angles les photos, tentant d'y lire la réponse. Mais Si Dieu l'avait rejeté, il lui avait aussi retiré ses lumières.

Il ne voyait pas le regard presque suppliant que lui jette Sebastian en coin, voulant en finir avec toutes ses inepties mais ne pouvant rompre sa parole donné au nom de son propre seigneur, qui, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit, n'était autre que lui-même. Il avait été obligé de jurer en son nom et c'était pour cette unique raison de se trouver réduit en poussière s'il ne tenait pas sa parole qu'il n'avait pas déjà tout révéler de l'affaire à Ciel. Seul l'ordre de son contractant pouvait le délier de sa promesse et le sauvegarder. Mais comment avaient-ils pu l'avoir comme ça ! Sebastian rageait, se promettant la vengeance dès que tout ceci serait terminé : on ne faisait pas plier le Diable incarné sans en subir les conséquences !

Ciel ignora son diner, même le dessert où Sebastian c'était surpassé, essayant de montrer par cette intermédiaire qu'il soutenait vivement son maitre.

Cette nuit là, Ciel n'eut rien à dire : Sebastian resta de lui-même. De toute façon, il doutait que celui-ci soit disposé à dire quoique se soit, c'étant emmuré dans son silence depuis la disparition de Finny. Il ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça tout de même ! SI le démon ne pouvait rien dire, il pouvait au moins apporter de sa chaleur bienveillante au jeune garçonnet pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de repos.

Ciel dormit cette nuit là mais ne fit que rêver que tous les êtres qu'il aimait disparaissaient les uns après les autres, le laissant seul. Il reçu un coup de poignard dans le cœur pour chacun mais ce fut la disparition de Sebastian qui lui ouvrit les vannes des larmes : il pensait que jamais il ne pourrait le quitter, pas lui…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le regard austère de Sebastian lui indiqua mieux que n'importe quelle horloge l'heure qui venait de s'écouler.

- J'ai cru bon de vous laisser dormir, Monsieur, vous évitant ainsi la souffrance de l'attente de l'inattendu…

- Tu as bien fait. Fais moi voir cette photo je te pris…

Il s'agissait de Bard dans une cuisine toute noircie après l'une des ses nombreuses explosions. Le numéro 5 parafait le tout et la scène était complétée d'une dynamite couverte de suie appartenant apparemment au cuisinier douteux.

Ciel n'en comprit pas d'avantage et essaya de blaguer pour cacher son désarroi et son désespoir.

- Je crois que nous nous retrouvons tous les deux, comme au début…

- En effet, Monsieur…

Puis Ciel craqua en s'effondra en sanglot dans les bras impuissants de Sebastian qui maudissaient tous les investigateurs de cette duperie et de leur Dieu soit disant si bon et clément.

- Sebastian, aide-moi à comprendre…

- Yes, my Lord.

A suivre... Crime n°6 : Sebastian.

Parviendra-t-il a faire comprendre à Ciel de quoi il en retourne avant sa propre disparition.. vous le saurez dans la journée. Joyeuse Halloween

Une petite review ?


	2. Happy Halloween in Phantomhive's mansion

Bon eh bien voici donc le second volet de cette petite nouvelle que j'ai écrit pour Halloween. Bonne fin de lecture.

Tsukii-Yan: Et oui j'ai pu la publier tu vois, quand on a un peu de volonté et d'inspiration, tout est possible ^^ Moi aussi j'en suis contente ^^Non ce n'est pas une simple impression: Ciel se fichait royalement que Lizzy a disparu comme ça. Il ne s'en est inquiété vraiment que lorsqu'il a su que ce n'était pas normal. Sebastian va disparaitre à son tour ne t'en fais pas. Il va même rester sa vie pour aider notre petit Ciel ^^ Désolé mais tous ne vont pas mourir, j'ai une chute déjà toutes trouver à placer. Leur mort serait trop banale si je puis dire et de toute façon je ne peux pas tuer définitivement nos chouchou non plus ! Oui tu as été ma première review et tu vois la seule jusqu'à je poste la suite donc tu as en exclu un petit message ^^ voilà voilà bonne lecture et à demain pour la scène 1 de l'acte III... ^^

Happy Halloween in Phantomhive's mansion suite et fin

Crime n°6 : Sebastian

Tous les deux savaient que leur temps était compté et ils laissèrent leurs traditionnelles disputes de coté pour se pencher sur l'essentiel. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche l'un de l'autre et jamais ils n'auraient du l'être à ce point.

Sebastian était lié par son serment mais il tenta d'aider du plus qu'il le pouvait son jeune maitre pour le guider sur la bonne voie, allant aux limites même de sa destruction instantanée pour ne plus voir ce regard désespéré sur le visage de son maitre.

Ils remettaient les photos dans l'ordre et Sebastian se décida à aller faire du thé pour tenter d'éclaircir l'esprit de son maitre afin qu'il prenne la meilleure décision dans cette affaire : soit de lui ordonner de tout lui faire comprendre, soit comprendre par lui-même.

Ce dont notre majordome ne s'attendait pas c'est que la main de Ciel le retienne par le bout de son frac, pendant ce celui-ci le regardais d'un air presque implorant.

- Ne me laisse pas seul Sebastian.

Celui-ci ne savait que penser : parlait-il de maintenant ou de l'étrange enquête qu'il menait en sa propre demeure menaçant de le faire disparaitre dans moins de 24H ?

- Je vais faire du thé, Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas je viens avec toi.

Sebastian est surpris mais ne le taquina pas comme d'habitude : les tireurs du fil de cette histoire allaient trop loin et ils le paieraient cher, ça il en était sur.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Ils traversèrent en silence les couloirs sombres et silencieux du manoir pour arriver dans la cuisine dont le chef cuisinier brillait par son absence. Sebastian prit son temps pour faire chauffer l'eau, Ciel lui ayant interdit d'user des ses extraordinaire capacité lorsqu'il ne le lui demandait pas.

Alors qu'il servait l'eau brulante dans la théière, Sebastian se tourna brusquement vers Ciel, ayant pris une grave décision.

- Monsieur, saviez-vous qu'après demain c'est Halloween ?

Son corps fut secouer de soubresaut et il s'effaça quelques instant avant de réapparaitre devant le regard terrifié de Ciel qui lui répondit, un soupçon de peur dans la voix en tentant de rester neutre tout de même.

- Voyons, Sebastian, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, il y a des choses plus graves qui se produisent en ce moment… Mais que t'arrive-t-il donc ?

Sebastian se serait tapé la tête contre le mur s'il n'avait pas été en présence de Ciel et s'il n'avait pas été lui-même : il venait de risquer de disparaitre pour révéler à Ciel une partie de la vérité et celui-ci pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps… Comme il pouvait être aveugle parfois !

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur, un jeu de lumière c'est tout.

L'après midi se termina sous l'intense réflexion des deux êtres encore présent dans l'immense manoir. L'un se posant la fatidique question du but de toute cette histoire et l'autre se demandant comment il pourrait guider son jeune maitre sur la bonne voie sans risquer de vraiment disparaitre cette fois : ce qui aurait des circonstances catastrophiques pour la suite…

La solution apparut au regard de Sebastian sous la forme d'une lettre se trouvant sur la table de chevet de Ciel au moment où il le coucha.

- Monsieur avez-vous lu votre courrier récemment ?

- Sebastian…

Le majordome mit plus de temps que la dernière fois avant de réapparaitre. Il mit cette fois encore le sujet sur le compte de la lumière vacillante du cierge qui parfois le faisait se fondre dans l'ombre. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge…

Mais Ciel ne comprit pas d'avantage et Sebastian sut qui n'aurait plus l'occasion d'aider son maitre, sa propre échéance avant sa disparition arrivant bientôt à son terme.

Il réveilla normalement le jeune garçon à une heure habituelle, ne voulant pas qu'il se réveille sans plus personne autour, ce qui serait près de le rendre fou le pauvre enfant…

La journée se déroula réglée comme une montre sans incident particulier jusqu'à midi…

Ciel venait de finir de manger mais personne ne vint débarrasser sa table. Il murmura d'une voix fragile :

- Sebastian ?

Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse, sachant déjà le pourquoi de ce silence. Il se leva et circula dans les couloirs vides de chaleur humaine ou démoniaque où les ombres le regardaient en ricanant.

Ciel arriva très vite à la cuisine dans laquelle il trouva ce qu'il redoutait de trouver sur la table de travail immaculée : la montre à gousset de Sebastian arrêter sur l'heure de midi et une photo sur laquelle on pouvait discerner une horloge indiquant 20 heures du soir à en juger par les ténèbres l'entourant.

Il prit la photo entre ses mains mais celle-ci se mirent à trembler si fort que le cliché lui glissa des doigts et tomba lentement par terre, se tournant et se retournant pour finir aplati au sol du coté blanc.

Ciel se pencha pour la ramasser en remarqua quelque chose d'incongru : derrière le négatif se trouvait un mot écrit d'une écriture fine et rapide, comme s'il avait été écrit dans la précipitation : « _N__'__oubliez__ pas __qui__ vous __êtes,__ Monsieur._ »

Ciel courra jusqu'à son bureau pour voir les autres photos mais seule la sixième comportait un message. Il s'agissait donc d'une intervention de Sebastian.

_N__'__oubliez__ pas __qui __vous __êtes, __Monsieur._

Que cela signifiait-il donc ? Ciel ne comprenait pas. Son regard tomba alors sur son reflet et il vit son bandeau qui cachait son regard marqué du sceau du pacte. Un éclair de lucidité traversa alors son esprit : il savait qui il était et il se maudissait de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt…

- Sebastian, met la lumière sur cette affaire et revient auprès de moi pour cela. C'est un ordre !

Crime n°7 : Ciel.

Ciel fulminait derrière son loup : ils c'étaient bien moqués de lui. Ils verraient alors comment sa vengeance pouvait être terrible. On ne se jouait pas impunément de Ciel Phantomhive sans en payer les conséquences. Qui que ce soit ! Et Sebastian, qui était resté son unique allié dans cette affaire jusqu'à la fin, allait très volontiers l'aider à le faire si on croyait les regards assassins qu'il jetait lui-même à l'assemblée devant lui.

Une petite blonde bien connue se rapprocha de Ciel pour tenter de le faire participer à la petite fête dont elle avait été l'instigatrice ainsi que le cerveau du complot. Mais elle renonça bien vite lors qu'elle vit le regard noir que lui lança Ciel lorsqu'elle le toucha : c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait ainsi mais elle-même avait été trop loin. Et il se devait de lui faire comprendre.

Sebastian vient chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Ciel qui hocha la tête avant de suivre son majordome dans l'entrée. Ils retournèrent ensemble au manoir et fêtèrent Halloween ensemble : c'était la première partie d'une vengeance qui durera un certain moment…

Halloween était pour Sebastian une fête grandiose car cela célébrait la dominance des démons et autres créatures de la nuit sur les humains. En ce jour, Halloween revêtit un tout autre sens à ses yeux : plus qu'une vengeance, il avait gagné le respect et la complicité de Ciel, une chose qui n'était jamais encore arrivé entre le Diable et un être humain. Il le savait depuis longtemps déjà mais il venait de le redécouvrir : son maitre était quelqu'un d'unique et d'exceptionnel.

_**Flashback :**_

_Sebastian, met la lumière sur cette affaire et revient auprès de moi pour cela. C'est un ordre !_

_Le__ majordome, __qui __c__'__était __seulement__ fondu__ dans __l__'__ombre __habitant __le __manoir __pour __continuer __à __veiller __sur __le __jeune__ homme,__ sortit __alors __un __sourire __soulagé__ et __un__ peu __sarcastique._

_- J'ai bien cru que jamais vous ne penseriez à m'en donner l'ordre, Monsieur. C'était la clé et l'unique possibilité pour résoudre ce mystère. Maintenant, je peux enfin tout vous révéler sans risque aucun._

_ Sebastian lui raconta donc tout : comment Lizzy avait eut l'idée de cette façon particulière de l'inviter à son bal d' Halloween, sachant qu'il ne viendra pas sans une bonne raison. Les domestiques et elle avait donc comploté dans leurs dos à tous les deux pour mettre au point une stratégie. Ils avaient alors prévenu Sebastian en lui faisant jurer sur son propre nom, ce qui le liait dans la limite de leur pacte à ne rien dire sous peine de disparaitre. Il expliqua comment il avait tenté de les convaincre à de nombreuses reprises d'abandonné ce projet et comment ils avaient fait la sourde oreille. Il lui rappela ses efforts pour tenter de contourner sa promesse qui avait eu pour conséquence de le faire disparaitre brièvement._

_ Il lui expliqua alors que chaque photo contenait un message : _

_Photo n°1 : Lady Lizzy, c'est pour cela qu'elle apparaissait sur la photo. _

_Photo n°2 : vous invite à un bal symbolisé par la salle emplie de couples dansants_

_Photo n°3 : où il vous ait demandé de vous déguisez, Mei Linn était en effet déguisée par les soins de la jeune marquise._

_Photo n°4 : au manoir de Midelfort, d'où la photographie du lieu en question._

_Photo n°5 : pour fêter Halloween, d'où la cuisine carbonisée donnant un aspect lugubre caractéristique de la fête en question._

_Photo n°6 : à 20h, heure indiqué par l'Horloge._

_ Sebastian et Ciel avait alors concocté un plan pour berner tout le monde et permettre au jeune garçon de commencer à exercer sa vengeance._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Sebastian servit à Ciel un repas pour lequel il c'était surpassé et qui correspondait à ce fameux jour. Pour la première fois, Sebastian s'assit lui aussi à table pour diner avec le jeune garçon en échangeant des idées pour sa petite réparti rancunière et abordant des sujets dont je n'ose pas vous en expliquer l'essence : seul le jour d' Halloween, les êtres de l'ombre pouvait se permettre de manger la nourriture humaine puisque c'était le jour de leur totale domination. Aujourd'hui tout est possible… mais ce qui ce passa ensuite est une autre histoire, ainsi que celle de la seconde partie de la vengeance de Ciel qui viendra peut être à la période de Noel ou de la Saint Valentin… On verra bien…

FIN

Une petite review, mes chères petites conteuse


End file.
